


Going in Blind

by Itmakesyoulooklikealoser



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fake Dating-ish, M/M, blind dates, more like accidental dating, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itmakesyoulooklikealoser/pseuds/Itmakesyoulooklikealoser
Summary: Pynch Week 2017 Day 4: Fake DatingGansey sets Ronan up on a blind date. Ronan only agrees because Gansey promises to not bother him about his street racing anymore if he goes on the date. Ronan ends up enjoying the date more than he expected....until he realizes that he isn't on his blind date when his real date interrupts.





	1. Pynch Week 2017 Day 4: Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so this was gonna be a one shot but it was getting longer than I expected and I wanted to be able to post something today. So here is chapter 1 of 2. 
> 
> Pynch Week 2017 Day 4: Fake Dating
> 
> Okay...so this isn't exactly fake dating, it's more accidental dating...but whatever! 
> 
> This is unedited. Sorry for any glaring errors. I swear one day I will actually edit my pics. Until that day, enjoy!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @itmakesyoulooklikealoser

Ronan was laying in bed trying not to think about his date tomorrow night. He didn’t even want to go on the date, he was considering not even going, but Gansey had promised that if he went on this one date he wouldn't say anything about his street racing anymore. Ronan guessed he could endure one terrible date in order to get Gansey to shut up. All he had to do was show up and be himself and surely the other person would want to end the date early. 

Ronan rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, letting out a groan. Why was he even giving this any of his attention. He kept trying to imagine the person Gansey would think was his type. He was relieved that he had come out to Gansey not long ago and wouldn’t have to sit through a date with a girl at least, but what kind of guy did Richard Campbell Gansey III see as compatible with Ronan Niall Lynch? Ronan groaned again and rolled out of bed. He shoved his feet into his boots and grabbed his jacket and keys off the floor. Halfway through the common room on his way to the front door he heard Gansey call after him.

“Where are you going this late?” Gansey asked with slight disapproval in his voice.

Ronan turned to Gansey with a wicked smile, hand on the doorknob. “Figured I’d give you some practice on not lecturing me about my street racing a day early”

Gansey sighed heavily but didn’t say anything else to Ronan. He gestured for Ronan to go and Ronan didn’t argue. 

——————

Ronan’s alarm was going off next to his face. He didn’t remember setting an alarm. Gansey must have set it last night while he was out. Wishful thinking on Gansey’s part. Ronan rolled over and slammed the sleep button on the alarm clock. He was not going to school today. He knew if he went he would spend all his time wondering if the boy next to him or in front of him was his date tonight. 

Ronan laid staring at his ceiling for a long while, trying to make shapes out of the cracks and dings like constellations. His phone buzzed on his night stand a few times and he didn’t bother to check it. He knew it was one of two people texting him. It was either Gansey lecturing him for skipping school or it was Declan lecturing him for being a general disappointment. He didn’t care to read those text so early in the day. Eventually Ronan sighed and got up from bed and walked to let Chainsaw out for her morning flight. 

After letting Chainsaw out, Ronan grabbed a bowl of Noah’s extra sugary cereal and ate it on the couch. He turned on the tv and left it on whatever Gansey had been watching last, which of course, was the history channel. Ronan rolled his eyes as if Gansey was there and could see him. He spent the rest of the day alternating between actively not thinking about his date that night and planning all the ways he is going to flaunt his street racing to Gansey after the date.

Around 3:00 Gansey strode through the front door, looking as regal as ever.

“Oh, good. You aren’t dead in a ditch. I was worried I’d have to cancel on your date. That wouldn’t make a good impression now would it?” Gansey said as he shouldered off his messenger bag and headed to his desk.

Ronan flipped Gansey off behind his back. He really needed to do better about making sure Gansey could see and appreciate his gestures. 

“Fucking comedian, Dick.” Ronan scowled from his spot on the couch.

“You know when someone sets your alarm, it usually means that they want you to be somewhere shortly after it goes off” Gansey responded, ignoring Ronan.

“Oh gee, Gansey. Is that what an alarm clock is for? I had no idea.” Ronan deadpanned to Gansey.

Gansey gave him a withering look as he shifted through some papers on his desk.

“I brought you notes. Because unlike you, even if I think someone might be dead in a ditch, I still get them notes in case they aren’t actually dead in a ditch.” He held out the notes to Ronan.

Ronan ignored the notes being held out to him and stood up from the couch. He started to make his way to his room just so he didn't have to continue this conversation. 

“Please make sure you are ready by 5:00 for your date tonight. And please try to wear something nicer than your normal attire.” Gansey called after him.

Ronan flopped onto his bed and put his headphones on, playing the loudest music he could find. 

Two hours later, Ronan was jolted from sleep by banging on his door. He must have fallen asleep and his headphones had slid down around his neck. 

“Ronan! I hope you are awake and dressed! I’m coming in!”

Gansey cracked the door, inching his way in with his eyes covered. Ronan pulled his pillow out from under him and threw it at Gansey. The pillow hit Gansey square in the face and he stumbled back slightly and opened his eyes, glaring at Ronan. 

“Very nice, Ronan.” He took in Ronan’s state of dress. He was dressed in his usual dark designer jeans and a black tank top. Gansey frowned at him. 

“Is this what you are wearing on your date?” Gansey asked worriedly. 

“Do I not look pretty enough?” Ronan replied, feigning hurt in his voice. 

“Seriously, Ronan. Can you maybe put a little bit of effort into this? I know you will like the guy if you just give him a chance. He’s really looking forward to meeting you.”

Ronan knew Gansey was just trying to get him out of the house and meeting new people, but Ronan was perfectly fine with his two friends. Noah and Gansey had been his friends for as long as he could remember. He didn’t have to try too hard with them and the understood him. Why did he need anyone else? Gansey seemed to think that Ronan needed to be socialized. Ronan thought that was a load of shit, but he would do it to get Gansey off his back.

“Fine. I’ll change. Now get the fuck out of my room.”

Once Gansey had gone, Ronan rolled out of bed and walked over to his closet. He peered inside. Ninety percent of his clothes were duplicates of what he currently was wearing. He rifled through the few remaining items and pulled out a charcoal grey dress shirt that Declan had given him for Christmas a few years back and hoped it still fit. 

Once dressed he made his way out to the common room. Gansey was sitting at his desk looking through his journal. Ronan cleared his throat and Gansey looked up, eyes widening as he took Ronan in. Ronan spread his arms out to the side and spun in a complete circle slowly so Gansey could examine him fully. 

“You sure do clean up nice. I wish you would dress like this more often you know.” Gansey smirked, eyes still roaming Ronan’s body.

Ronan felt his ears and cheeks flush. Sometimes he wondered about Gansey’s sexuality. He often made comments that weren’t exactly things a straight guy would say to his friend. He pushed the comment to the back of his mind. 

“I’m glad you approve, dad. Now where the fuck and I supposed to meet….what’s his name?” 

“Oh right! I guess that is important information isn’t it!” Gansey replied excitedly. “His name is Trae and he is going to meet you…hey what’s that face for?”

Ronan had made a gagging gesture when Gansey mentioned the guys name. 

“Trae? His fucking name is Trae, Gansey. He already sounds like a douche.” Ronan whined.

“Trae is not a douche!” Gansey responded defensively, “He is smart and charming. He is kind. He volunteers at the pet shelter on the weekends!”

“Okay, okay Gansey. If you like his so much why don’t you go on the date.”

Gansey rolled his eyes and sighed. “Please, just…be nice. You need to be at the coffee shop on 2nd by 6:30…and it’s already almost 6:00.”

————

Ronan, of course, arrived early to the coffee shop. The shop was only 15 minutes from Monmouth, which meant 7 minutes with Ronan driving, but he couldn’t stand to stay and listen to Gansey talk up Trae any longer. He sat in his car and blared his electronica until 6:40 just because he could.

When Ronan walked into the shop his eyes immediately caught on a boy sitting at a corner table. He was dressed too nice for the coffee shop, same as Ronan. He was in a cornflower blue button down shirt and khakis. Ronan could only see his profile from where he was but he was stunning. The boy turned and made eye contact with Ronan and smiled. Ronan felt his breath catch. The light was pouring in from the window and gave the boy an ethereal look. Okay, so maybe Trae was a douche name, but he could deal with that.

Ronan walked over to the table where Trae had resumed looking out the window.

“Uh, hi Trae?” Ronan shifted nervously, waiting for Trae to acknowledge him.

After several moments Ronan was starting to think that maybe this wasn’t Trae after all. But then the boy turned to him and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Oh! Hi! Sorry. Sometimes I get stuck in my head.” Trae flashed Ronan an apologetic smile.

“No problem, I’m Ronan. Do you mind if I sit?” Ronan motioned to the other chair.

Trae looked at the other chair and then back at Ronan seeming to seriously consider his answer. Ronan was starting to get irritated when Trae finally answered.

“Yeah, no. Go ahead. I wouldn't mind the company.”

Ronan was a little confused by this answer, but took the seat anyways. They both sat there awkwardly staring at each other for a few minutes. Ronan took in Trae’s appearance from up close. He had tired, blue eyes that matched his shirt and tanned skin scattered in freckles. He was elegant looking with fine bones and dirt colored, tasseled hair. This close Ronan could see the bags under his eyes and the callouses on his hands. He watched as Trae subconsciously picked at a fraying sleeve. This boy clearly wasn’t from Gansey’s normal circle. Where had Gansey found this guy?

“So, where do you go to school? I haven’t seen you around Mountain View.” Trae asked, interrupting Ronan’s observations and the awkward silence.

“Aglionby Academy” Ronan mumbled, chewing on his leather bracelets.

Trae’s eyebrows shot up.

“Really? You don’t look like any of the other boys I’ve seen who go to Aglinoby.”

“Well I do. Can we talk about something else? I fucking hate school.” 

After that, conversation moved to more enjoyable topics. Trae mentioned that he worked part time as a mechanic so they talked about cars for a while. They laughed and joked with each other. Ronan soon realized that Trae was extremely smart and clever. He met Ronan’s sarcastic remarks with witty comebacks without hesitation. He didn’t let Ronan push him into talking about things he didn’t want to and he didn’t push Ronan when uncomfortable topics came up. Ronan had forgotten all about the fact that this had been a blind date set up by Gansey and he had intended to put very little effort into it. 

In the middle of Trae telling Ronan a ridiculously story about his friend Blue, who apparently was a psychic, and this guy who had unintentionally called her a prostitute, someone approached their table. 

“Uh, hi. I’m sorry to interrupt. But did I hear that one of you is Ronan?”

Ronan glared up at the guy. Who did he think he was interrupting them? They were clearly in the middle of something. Trae just looked at Ronan, waiting.

“I’m Ronan. Who the fuck wants to know?” Ronan spat at the man.

“I’ve been waiting for you for…” the guy glanced at his watched, “almost an hour now. I thought you had stood me up. I was about to leave when I overheard him say your name.” He motioned towards Trae.

Ronan was seriously confused. Ronan didn’t even know who this guy was. Why had he been waiting for him for almost an hour? Realization hit him. He looked to Trae and the guy standing at their table and back to Trae.

“Fuck. You’re not Trae, are you?”

“Who’s Trae?” Not Trae asked with a confused look on his face.  
“I’m Trae.” The guy standing at the end of the table said, pointing to himself. “And you are?”

“Why the fuck did you let me sit here this whole time and believe that you were Trae?!” Ronan growled angrily at not Trae.

“I never said I was Trae. My name’s Adam.” Adam answered quickly, “When did I tell you my name was Trae?” 

Ronan shoved up from his seat and his chair clattered to the floor. 

“When I fucking walked up to your table and said _Hi Trae_ and you didn’t correct me! That usually means that your fucking name, when you responded to it!”

The other customers and baristas had stopped what they were doing and were watching the scene unfold. Adam was looking around anxiously and looked like he wanted to escape this situation as quickly as possible. Trae was still just standing at the end of the fucking table looking like the douche he was. Ronan did not like to be lied to and didn’t want to have anything more to do with these two boys. 

Ronan glared at both boys and stomped out of the coffee shop and to his BMW before either had a chance to say anything else. He sped back to Monmouth and blasted through the front door. Gansey was sitting on the couch, waiting like a mother for their child to come home from their first date. Ronan flipped Gansey off and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Pynch Week 2017 Day 6: Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan is trying to forget about Adam, but Noah and Blue have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to make chapter 2 part of pynch week as well. So here it is!
> 
> Pynch Week 2017 Day 6: Fireflies
> 
> Again, this is unedited. So excuse any major errors. If you see any feel free to let me know. This was written in a bit of a rush so I hope it isn't too terrible! 
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudo! I love you guys!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @itmakesyoulooklikealoser

Ronan couldn't stop thinking about Adam. They had had such a good time until fucking Trae interrupted. Of fucking course Adam hadn’t been his actual date. That would mean that something good would have to happen to Ronan. 

Ronan knew he was moping but he couldn’t get himself to snap out of it. He hadn’t left Monmouth in three days and had barely left his room. Gansey had attempted to find out what had happened a couple of times but Ronan had always shouted at him to leave him the fuck alone and mind his own fucking business. For once, Gansey listened and dropped his attempts at getting information, but that didn’t stop him from checking in on Ronan every few hours like an overbearing mother. 

On the fifth day, Noah burst into Ronan’s room and went straight to the window. He pulled the curtains open dramatically, letting in the sunlight and threw the window open. 

“Rise and shine, buttercup! We are going out today!” Noah sang cheerily. 

Ronan glared at Noah and threw his pillow directly at his face. Noah batted away the pillow and made for Ronan’s dresser. He started pulling open the drawers and pulling out random clothing, muttering under his breath.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Ronan growled at Noah, who now was going through Ronan’s underwear drawer. He held up a pair of neon green underwear and raised an eyebrow at Ronan.

“This doesn't match your aesthetic,” Noah said giggling.

Ronan shot up from the bed and grabbed the underwear from Noah and shoved them back in the drawer. 

“Noah, get the fuck out of my room. I am not going anywhere with you asshole.”

Noah pouted at Ronan, eyes looking like a sad puppy. Ronan never could tell Noah no.

“Fine,” Ronan huffed, “where are we going?”

Noah’s face lit up, a huge smile spreading across his face.

“I have the whole day planned!”

————

Ronan was regretting giving in to Noah’s request so easily. When he said he had the whole day planned out he was not kidding. Ronan had thought he meant to keep him out a few hours at most, maybe a movie and some food. He clearly had been planning this day since Ronan had come home the first night upset from the date, probably with Gansey’s help. 

The three of them had started at the mall because Noah had insisted that Ronan needed to freshen his wardrobe up and buy something that wasn’t black or any variation of gray. Ronan had laughed until he realized that Noah wasn’t joking. After spending two hours at the mall and visiting several stores Ronan finally just grabbed the first non-black or gray shirt he could fine in his size and purchased it without trying it on. 

After the mall they stopped and ate pizza at Nino’s. Ronan had never eaten at Nino’s, but Noah and Gansey had been on several occasions and had promised it was good.

Once they were sat at a booth Ronan started scanning the menu. As he was trying to decide what he wanted he heard a female’s voice addressing Gansey.

“You’re not here to call me a prostitute again are you?” the girl said with humor in her voice.

Gansey’s entire face went a deep shade of red as he looked up at the girl.

“Blue! Hello!” Gansey’s face now plastered with a ridiculous smile, “It is lovely to see you again!”

Ronan stared at the girl, Adam’s laughter echoing in his head. There was no way this was the same girl that Adam had told him about. He would have known if Gansey called someone a prostitute and he would have never let Gansey live it down. He would need to drag Gansey’s side of the story out of him later. 

“What are you staring at, Snake?”

It took Ronan a few seconds to realize that Blue was talking to him. He hadn’t realized he was still staring, he had been too stuck in his head. Normally Ronan would have shot back with something nasty, but he wanted a real answer to his next question, so he decided to ignore her.

“Are you friends with a guy named Adam? Dusty hair, really tan with freckles?” 

Gansey and Noah were looking at Ronan bewildered, surely surprised that Ronan hadn’t bitten this girl’s head off.

Blue squinted her eyes at him and recognition spread across her face.

“You’re him aren't you? The guy from last week.”

Ronan could feel Gansey and Noah trying to catch his eye to get answers. Ronan looked down at the menu, trying to hide his emotions. He was feeling too many emotions at the moment. 

He was feeling angry and hurt that Adam had lied to him and pretended to be someone he wasn’t. He was feeling jealous that this girl knew Adam and spent enough time with him that she knew who he was. He was feeling hopeful that maybe he would be able to reconnect with Adam through Blue. He was feeling betrayed by himself that he even wanted to find Adam again. He needed to get his emotions in check before he exploded. He took a deep steadying breath and told his order to Blue. 

Blue hesitated a moment, thrown off by the sudden subject change, but seemed to sense that the conversation was over. She took the two other’s orders and left.

Without a menu to keep him occupied, Ronan had to face the other two. Before either of them could bombard him with questions he went ahead a told them what had happened the other night. By the end of the story, Gansey and Noah were both looking at him sadly. 

“You should ask Blue if she has his number or contact information.” Gansey suggested helpfully.

“Hell no! And neither of you are going to ask either.” Ronan warned. 

Gansey and Noah tried to argue with Ronan but Ronan ignored their attempts and changed the subject. Once they finished, Noah went to pay the bill at the register while Ronan and Gansey went to wait in the car. Once Noah arrived in the car he directed them to their next destination. 

After several more hours of “fun” activities Ronan just wanted to go home and wallow in his room some more. The run in with Blue, and knowing she was connected to Adam, had left him emotionally drained. He told Noah he wanted to go home, but Noah said there was one more place that they HAD to go before they headed home. Ronan had closed his eyes and put his forehead against the back of Gansey’s seat, muttering curses under his breath.

When they arrived at their final stop, Ronan was not happy. They were in the middle of a field, little tents dotting the perimeter. There were kids running around and families camped out on picnic blankets. The sun was just starting to go down behind some trees in the distance. There was a handmade banner hanging between two poles that stated they were at the “Henrietta 25th Annual Lightning Bug Festival”. Ronan turned to Noah, scowling.

“Are you fucking serious, man? I’m not staying for this shit.” Ronan turned to walk back to the car. 

“Ronan wait! Please! Can we stay for a few minutes?” Noah was pulling out his pout and puppy dog eyes again. “I used to come here with my family before….”

Fuck. There was no way Ronan could say no. 

“Fine. Twenty minutes. Then we leave.”

Noah nodded enthusiastically as he led them through the smattering of people to the center of the field. He kept glancing around like he was looking for someone until his gaze settled somewhere to the left of them. Ronan started to turn to look where Noah was looking but Noah quickly redirected his attention elsewhere. 

They finally came to a spot that Noah deemed worthy and sat on the grass. Just as Ronan’s ass hit the ground Noah pulls out some money and asks Ronan to go and get him a funnel cake.

“Are you fucking serious? You can’t even eat it!”

“I just want to pretend that I can. My mom always…”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Ronan cut him off, “Fine I’ll go get it”

Ronan snatched the money from Noah and headed to the funnel cake tent. The line was about 15 people deep. Ronan was cursing Noah under his breath when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around, ready to snap at someone, but was stunned to find Adam standing there.

“Hi, I’m Trae.” Adam said with a smirk on his face.

Ronan opened his mouth to say something and nothing would come out. He looked at Adam for a few seconds and then turned back around to face the front of the line. 

He felt Adam tapping him on the shoulder again. He pretended like he couldn’t feel it, although it was pretty obvious he could. His shoulders tensed as he felt Adam move to stand beside him.

“Okay, that was a dumb joke to make. I’m sorry.” Adam turned to better face Ronan.

Ronan kept his eyes forward and answered through clenched teeth, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

From the corner of his eye he saw Adam’s brow furrow. 

“Blue called me and said you wanted to meet up and talk. Said to meet you at the lightnin’ bug festival at 7:00.” Ronan tried not to focus on the adorable country twang that slipped into Adam’s voice when he said lightning bug.

Ronan turned to finally make eye contact with Adam. He should have stayed facing forward. Adam’s blue eyes looked so hopeful that it hurt Ronan’s heart. 

“Well I didn’t tell her I was going to be here because I didn’t even know I was going to be here. Noah has been….” Realization hit Ronan. He really didn't like people playing with his life like this. He let out a groan. 

“Little fucker. Look I don’t know what Noah told Blue to tell you but I’m not interested. I don’t date people who I can’t trust not to lie to me.”

Adam’s face fell. 

“Oh…I see.” Adam stammered as he broke eye contact with Ronan. “I just assumed since we hit if off so well…but okay. I can take a hint.”

Adam started to walk away, but before he got too far he turned back to Ronan.

“But for the record, I never lied to you about who I was.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. He had already explained this to Adam, but he realized he never let Adam explain.

“Then why did you go along with me calling you Trae?”

Adam let out a soft laugh, “You keep saying you called me Trae, but I have no memory of that happening. I’m sure I would have corrected you if you had called me someone else’s name. I thought it was odd that you wanted to sit with a complete stranger to begin with, but I humored you. And I’m not sorry I did.”

Ronan scoffed at Adam’s response.

“I walked up to your table and said ‘Hi Trae’ and you pretended to not hear me for a second and then finally acknowledged me. I should have known right then that something wasn’t right.”

Understanding flitted across Adam’s face.

“You came up on my left side that day, right?”

Ronan thought back to that day and nodded. 

Adam let out a joyful noise.

“Well that explains it! I’m deaf in my left ear. I never heard you say Trae.” Adam explained, sounding a little too happy for someone talking about their own deafness. 

Ronan’s eyes went to Adam’s left ear like he would be able to be physical evidence that Adam was telling the truth. Adam must have caught this because his hand came up to his ear and a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

“Look, Ronan. I like you. I had a surprisingly good time with you last week and I’d like to see you again.” Adam’s face had gone very serious. “But I don’t want to force you into seeing me. This was obviously a set up. If you don’t feel comfortable because you feel like I lied to you I will understand. Just say the word and I will leave and tell Blue not to interfere anymore.”

Adam waited patiently while Ronan considered what he had said. The line had moved up and Adam nudged Ronan to move forward. Ronan brought his wrist up to him mouth and started chewing on his leather bracelets. 

Ronan was having a hard time deciding on what to tell Adam. On one hand, he had had a great time with him last week and wanted to see him again too. On the other hand, he was still embarrassed from the mix-up.

Adam must have been able to see the indecision on Ronan’s face.

“Okay, how about this. We hang out, as friends, during the rest of the lightnin’ bug festival, and if by the end of the night you decide that you still can’t trust me I will leave you alone.”

Ronan considered Adam’s offer. It wouldn’t be too bad to hang out with Adam for a little bit. He didn’t want to go back to where Noah and Gansey were right now. If he didn't enjoy himself he never had to see Adam again. 

“Fine.” Ronan grumbled.

Adam’s face lit with a smile again. 

“Great! Once we’re done here, we can go find a spot.”

“Fuck, Noah. He can get his own funnel cake. I doubt he really even wanted one anyways.”

Ronan turned and searched the crowd for Noah and Gansey. When he spotted them they were both watching him and Adam eagerly. Ronan flipped them off and turned back to Adam.

“Lead the way.”

————

Adam had come prepared. He had a few small blankets and a few snacks and drinks for the two of them. They sat a little ways from the crowd so they could have some privacy. Adam was beaming at Ronan the whole time, telling wild stories and asking Ronan questions about himself and his friends. Ronan found himself laughing more than he had in a long time. 

Slowly, the two boys moved closer to each other. Neither had intentionally done so, but they seemed to gravitate towards each other. Ronan made eye contact with Adam and was breathless. He was so beautiful. His eyes sparkles in the dim light and he seemed completely at ease with Ronan. Ronan couldn’t believe that this smart, clever boy was actually enjoying his company.

Adam broke eye contact first and gestured for Ronan to look around. There were thousands of lightning bugs lighting up the field. Ronan was awed by the beauty surrounding him. He glanced back at Adam and saw the wonder written on his face as well. Ronan inched a little closer to Adam and grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Adam turned to look at Ronan and then back down at their hands with a smile. When Adam raised his eyes back to Ronan’s they were full of relief. Ronan was sure the safe thing was mirrored in his. The boys smiled softly at each other and turned back to watch the lightning bugs light up the world, hand in hand.


End file.
